Adbeezlon Winterpop
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Adorabeezle's twin brother comes to visits, but he's annoying and rude. How will Adorabeezle tell her brother he can't stay.


I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or Crumplezone and Ransack. And Adbeezlon Winterpop is owned by U-Madder. U-Madder i how you enjoy this story. Enjoy.

Vanellope just gave the 14 racers, Crumplezone and Ransack their jobs for the day since the arcade is closed for a week because Mr. Litwak is taking a vacation out of the state. "Ok that's everyone's jobs for the day, and remember tonight is movie and game night." Said Vanellope.

"Sweet movie night!" Snowanna yelled out.

"Movie night! Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!" Gloyd yelled out.

"So what movie are we watching?" Swizzle asked.

"Grown ups." Adorabeezle answered.

"Sweet! Who else is coming to movie and game night?" Ransack asked.

"Let see Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix Jr. Sgt Calhoun and my twin brother Adbeezlon." Adorabeezle answered and the other racers moan in dislike.

"Aw man not Adbeezlon again. He's such a jerk and he smells like barf and garbage." Said Jubileena.

"Who's Adbeezlon?" Ransack asked and looks at Crumplezone.

"My twin brother." Adorabeezle answered. "Ever since we were born he's been trouble, his pranks are worst than Gloyd and he's worst than you two Crumplezone and Ransack, no offense."

"None taken." Crumplezone and Ransack replied.

Just then a kart that looks like a drumstick shows up and hits the brakes hard. A boy wearing a navy blue Chullo on his head,dark jeans, with a chain connected to the belt loop to his pocket. He has the a big white star on his dark blue and light red t shirt over it is a dark blue jacket. "I'm here, your lives just got better." Adbeezlon greeted himself with a British accent

"You guys remember my brother Adbeezlon?" Adorabeezle asked.

The racers, Crumplezone and Ransack groan in dislike. "So what's with the machines? Rejects from Terminator Salvation." Said Adbeezlon.

Ransack takes out his gun and aims at Adbeezlon. "No Ransack." Vanellope replied. Ransack puts his gun away and crosses his arm like a 5 year old. "They're names are Crumplezone and Ransack. They live here and work at Crumbelina's coffee shop." Vanellope explains.

"Thanks for the info, Princess Glitch." Adbeezlon responded and puts a candy stick in his mouth.

"That's President to you, and I'm not a glitch anymore. I told you that the last time you visited." Said Vanellope and glitches.

"Whatever warden. Hey Taffyta how you like to date a rock star?" Adbeezlon asked while flirting with Taffyta.

"I'm with Gloyd." Taffyta answered.

"Come on Adbeezlon let me help you unpack." Adorabeezle suggested.

"Sure thing sis just one more thing. Hey Jubileena you got bad sunburn, oh wait that's your look everyday!" Said Adbeezlon and laughs.

Jubileena is about to throw a throwing star at Adbeezlon but Snowanna stops her. "No Jubi. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions." Said Snowanna. Jubileena agrees with Snowanna and puts the throwing star away.

Adbeezlon gets in his kart and waits for Adorabeezle to be done talking to the other racers. "He's even worst than the last time he visited." Said Crumbelina mad.

"Look Adorabeezle, you tell your brother to make like Michael Jackson and beat it!" Vanellope whispered to Adorabeezle.

"I can't tell him to leave he's family. Besides no one told you to get rid of Wreck-it Ralph." Adorabeezle snapped at Vanellope.

"He was the only friend I had and you guys were scared of him." Vanellope snapped on Adorabeezle.

Adorabeezle sighs and says. "Fine, I'll tell him as soon as I get home I promise." Adorabeezle walks to her kart the Ice rocket. The Winterpop twins drive off to Adorabeezle's house in the ice cream mountains.

"Twenty bucks says she's not gonna do." Said Swizzle.

In the ice cream mountains in Adorabeezle's house, Adorabeezle gets Adbeezlon in his room. "Here you go Adbeezlon." Said Adorabeezle.

"Thanks sis." Adbeezlon replied.

"Listen Adbeezlon, we need to talk." Said Adorabeezle.

"Wait, I need to tell you something. I just really appreciate you letting me hang out, Adorabeezle." Said Adbeezlon.

"What do you mean?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I got fired from this comedy club in TMNT, and have no where else to go so I thought I would be close to family." Said Adbeezlon he sits on his and he's about to cry.

Adorabeezle sits next to her brother and places her hand on his back."Don't worry bro, you can stay as long as you want. You're my brother and I hate to see you upset." Said Adorabeezle.

"Thanks sis, this is only until I get back on my feet." Adbeezlon replied.

The daytime sky in Sugar Rush has turned to the into the nighttime sky. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Crumplezone, Ransack, Vanellope and the other racers show up at Adorabeezle's house. Vanellope knocks on the door and Adorabeezle answers the door. "Hey guys." Said Adorabeezle.

"We're ready for movie and game night!" Ransack responded.

"Yeah, we made carmel corn, Ralph made guacamole, and Felix made 5 layer dip." Crumplezone said.

"That's great." Said Adorabeezle.

"So did you talk to your brother?" Vanellope asked while putting her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Yeah, about that." Adorabeezle was about to tell why but Adbeezlon sees the rest of the gang.

"Hey ladies and girls! Who's ready for a good time?" Adbeezlon asked.

"Oh, your brother's back in town." Said Ralph.

"That's right Wrecker." Adbeezlon replied taking out another candy stick and goes back inside.

"I thought you talked to your brother." Said Vanellope.

"I did, he got fired from his comedy club in TMNT and he needs family to support him." Adorabeezle replied. "Just be nice to him for the rest of the night."

"We'll try our best." Said Rancis.

They enter Adorabeezle's house and place the food and dip on the table. Vanellope, Ransack and Crumbelina grab a chip and dip in Ralph's guacamole and they love it. "Ralph you gotta give me the recipe for this, because this is the best guacamole I ever tasted." Said Crumbelina.

"A cook never reveals his secrets." Ralph replied.

"Did you smash the avocados yourself?" Adbeezlon asked. "I hope you washed your hands before smashing those avocados."

Ralph scowls at Adbeezlon. Than later they started to watch Grown ups and throughout the movie Adbeezlon laughs anxiously and makes stupid remarks. "Watch out for that tree Kevin James!" Adbeezlon shouted and laughs. "Stupid adult!"

After the movie the others scowl at Adbeezlon. "Let's get games started!" Said Adorabeezle.

They start out with drawsome the teams are Taffyta and Gloyd vs Adbeezlon and Adorabeezle. Gloyd is drawing something on the board. "Uh crab leg, amber!" Taffyta shouted. Gloyd draws a big circle around his other drawing and Taffyta gasps. "Jumbo shrimp!"

"Yes!" Gloyd yelled out and kisses Taffyta.

Adbeezlon is drawing a circle with triangles on it an Adorabeezle is confused at what she's looking at. "I don't a UFO with diamonds?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Time!" Ransack shouted.

"It's a cookie! We live in a land made of candy and sweets what's wrong with you?!" Adbeezlon asked violently.

"Hey it looks like a diamond." Adorabeezle replied.

Swizzle and Jubileena are playing darts and Swizzle has put the last dart in the circle next to the bullseye. "The Swizz is number 1." Said Swizzle.

Jubileena focus her eyes on the prize and when she aims the throw Adbeezlon yells. "Will you just shot already!" She loses her focus and throws the dart at picture of Adorabeezle and land at the forehead.

"Ops, sorry Adorabeezle." Said Jubileena.

"Tell you the truth I never like that picture." Said Adorabeezle.

"But it was a picture of your first Sugar Rush cup you won." Candlehead replied.

"Ah creme." Adorabeezle replied.

They're now playing Charades Crumbelina describes Crumplezone about space with her movements. "Star wars." Crumplezone answered.

"I thought it would take you a long time to guess that." Said Adbeezlon crossing his arms.

"Ok screw this!" Said Rancis he walks up to Adbeezlon. "Dude I had enough of your stupid remarks and jokes! Just because Crumplezone is big doesn't mean he's slow."

"Yeah what he said." Crumplezone responded.

"You're as mean as Charlie Sheen and you're life is just like yours. Because you're jokes are hurtful!" Rancis snapped at Adbeezlon.

"Wow! Am I really that mean?" Adbeezlon asked himself.

"YES!" Everyone but Rancis and Adbeezlon shouted.

"That must be the reason why I got fired from the comedy club." Said Adbeezlon.

"Yeah that's the reason. I was gonna tell you about it but after seeing you depressed I didn't had the heart to tell you." Adorabeezle explained.

"I'm sorry sis, and same to you guys." Adbeezlon apologized. "How do you guys eat? Robots don't have stomachs."

"We don't we know how to cook." Ransack explains.

"Plus I know a place you can work." Adorabeezle reported to Adbeezlon.

The next day at Tapper's Adbeezlon is on stage. "Hey I was in line at Burger time and Bowser was holding up the line. I was like are you going to the chair Bowser." Said Adbeezlon and everyone laughs.

Adorabeezle, Rancis and Vanellope are drinking root beer and watching the show. "You know I feel kinda bad for doing this." Rancis said while looking down.

"You did the right thing Rancis." Said Vanellope and kisses him on Rancis on the cheek and he blushes.

"He's my brother alright. I'll support him no matter what choices he makes." Said Adorabeezle.

**The end**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and stay tuned for my other stories and more importantly stay frosty.**


End file.
